A Knight's Rising Part 1
A Knight's Rising Part 1 is the pilot of The Omni-Knights. Plot Paradox and Azmuth are in Azmuth's lab. Azmuth shows Paradox his newest invention, the Prototrix. "It's the first prototype of a bigger project that would be called Omnitrix. Meanwhile it has only 20 aliens, but I plan to have even a million in the Omnitrix", said Azmuth, as he showed Paradox his newest invention. Paradox warned him that an invention so powerful might be attracting too much attention. When he said that, a bunch of Troconneuse crashed into the lab. "We heard about your invention Azmuth. You know that could help the Troconneuse right?" said their leader, Velmenni, "We always wanted to be organic, like you and Paradox". Azmuth said he'll never give the Prototrix, and the Troconneuse jumped at him and tried to steal the Prototrix. Troconneuses started to attack Azmuth and Paradox, but then Myaxx came in and started fighting off the Troconneuse. Azmuth took the Prototrix quickly and with Paradox they ran to the spaceship. Velmenni stopped them, and punched Azmuth. He took the Prototrix and escaped on his spaceship. Paradox and Azmuth boarded it too and flew after Velmenni's ship, blasting it with missles. Velmenni teleported to the Solar System and so did Paradox and Azmuth. When Velmenni’s spaceship flew over Earth, Paradox blasted one last missle at the place where the Prototrix was stored, exploding it and the Prototrix crashed on Earth. Theme Song! Paul, a 20 year old wimpy human, was going to the knight’s arena to try and become a knight. He, of course fails due to him being very weak. He went away from the knight’s arena, and went into some field. Over him, two spaceships were flying, and one blasted the other one, and the Prototrix fell from it. Paul was curious and touched it. It, (like in every single Ben 10 Fan Fiction series pilot) latched onto his hand. While trying to take it off, he accidentally activates it and turns into a yellow creature made out of translucent yellow balls.He tried to understand what happened to him, thinking he was cursed and turned into a demon. Unfortunatley, two knights, were walking by and saw Paul as the alien. They thought it was a demon too and tried to attack him. Paul tried to avoid Sir Cador’s sword, and ran away. Eventually, Esclabor ran and smashed his mace at Paul, that smashed into a million pieces when it hit Paul. Esclabor was surprised, and then Cador tried to hit Paul, and his sword broke too.Cador and Esclabor backed away from him. Paul still tried to understand how to transform back, and hit the Prototrix symbol. Paul reverted back, and Esclabor and Cador came back. Paul told them that the Prototrix came from the sky and latched on his hand. Esclabor and Cador let him go, and they went on their way. Paul was still trying to take off the Prototrix. Two a Troconneuse were looking at this from the top of the castle. Meanwhile, in a dark place, a knight in a black armor was walking. Someone called him and he entered. He showed him a huge bag of money. “You want this money, eh? If you want the money, you got to find this kid” said a person a black robe,”I heard you were one of the strongest knights in this kingdom. Find me this boy and take the metal off his arm.” The black knight grinned. “ I’ll be happy to do that. That kid looks easy to defeat.” replied the knight. The person in the black robe said “good”, and walked away. The Black Knight was sure he heard clanking noises when that person walked. Paul was still trying to figure out how to remove the Prototrix. The black knight came, and said he was sent to kill him. Paul tried to run away, but the Black Knight kept running after him, slashing his sword. Paul tried to touch the Prototrix again, and then he turned into a new alien. He became a brown lizard like creature, with giant claws. The black knight was surprised, and Paul dashed at him and clawed him. Black Knight slashed his sword at Paul, but Paul moved away, then jumped on his back and kicked him. Black Knight was kicked into a tree. Paul hit him with his drill tail in the back, opening a hole in his armor. Paul demanded to know who sent him, and the knight told him that a person in a black robe told him to do that for money. He also told him that he was sure he heard a clanking noise when he walked. Paul reverted back, and the black knight ran away. Cador and Esclabor were watching the fight, and told Paul that he is a great warrior, and told him he should go into the knight arena fights. The next day, Cador and Esclabor went to the knight’s arena with Paul. Paul climbed a horse and saw his oppotent in the fight. “I need to fight a kid? Okay, this would be too easy” said the knight. When the trumpets blowed, Paul touched the Prototrix and turned into a white, tall creature with an green open mouth. The crowd was surprised and so was the knight. The knight went towards him with a lance, and Paul avoided it. Paul was still trying to understand what did the alien does, but he only kept avoiding the knight’s attacks. Eventually, Paul shot a beam of ice, freezing the oppotent’s horse’s leg. The horse went out of control and the knight fell from it. The knight ran towards him with a sword, but then Paul screamed a super-sonic scream and the knight flew backwards. Paul reverted back and the crowd cheered. The king told Paul that he continues the fighting to the next round. 3 hours later, his next oppotent came on for the next fight. Paul transformed into a fish creature and the crowd cheered again. Paul flew and hit the oppotent with the tail, but it did no harm. He shot water and hit the horse, and then hit the knight oppotent. Paul was becoming very popular in the kingdom. Meanwhile, Azmuth and Paradox discovered about the Prototrix being taken by a human. Azmuth told Paradox to be sent undercover as a medieval scientist to help Paul around, and try and protect him from the Troconneuse. Paradox landed on Earth, and wore some medieval clothes. The king has called Paul to come to his castle. Paul entered the castle and spoke to the king. “I heard, and also saw, that you are one of the best knights in the kingdom, because of your metal on you wrist, that I guess lets you change into those monsters.” said the king. “Now, I think you can go on a quest for me. There is a dragon in a cave far away from here. I think you can defeat it. Do you agree to go on that quest for me?” Paul agreed, but he wanted to bring Sir Cador and Sir Esclabor on the quest too. The king agreed for that and the trio went from the castle. Before they left, Paradox went and gave Sir Cador a special kind of sword. Meanwhile, Velmenni saw the trio go away. Velmenni then ordered his troops to follow Paul and the rest of the knights. Aliens Used *Forcefield (not named yet by Paul) *Velocityraptor (not named yet by Paul) *Icescream (not named yet by Paul) *Flying Fish (not named yet by Paul) Characters *Paul *Sir Cador *Sir Esclabor *King Lot *Azmuth *Paradox Villains *Velmenni *Troconneuse *The Black Knight Trivia *I know this episode is too short. *The second episode will be in paragraph format, but in the rest it will change between paragraph and dialogue. *Forcefield, Flying Fish, Icescream and Velocityraptor are yet to be named by Paul. Category:Episodes Category:The Omni-Knights Category:Omni-Knights Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Tortor Cult Story Arc